


Under My Roof

by MissLouisa



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, melissa mccall pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouisa/pseuds/MissLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mama McCall finds another empty box of condoms and assumes Scott is back with Allison. He’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Roof

In truth, she’s not all that surprised that she missed it. After all, last time she was pretty convinced that Allison and Scott had been broken up when she found the condoms.

She’s glad he’s being safe, at least, though she really wants to go and get a bunch of pamphlets from the hospital and leave them on his desk. And possibly tell him to find a better hiding place. 

The thing is - he’s barely been out of the house in weeks. Since the big reveal, and that horrifying period where she couldn’t be in the same room as her son, he’s made a point of letting her keep track of his movement, telling her when he’ll be out of the house and why.

And there hasn’t been a single thing that sounds like a fudged “I’m going to have a secret liaison with Allison” story. Scott has a fare few tells, and Melissa would have said she knew him best, before the whole werewolf debacle, but she can’t figure it out.

Admittedly, Stiles has managed to scale their house and get in through Scott’s window, and Allison is considerably more agile than him, but she’s not seeing it at all.

She doesn’t get the pamphlets - she doesn’t want Scott to know she found the condoms (again). It feels a little underhanded but he’s her son, and she wants to make sure he’s not doing anything stupid. Nothing he says checks out as a lie, he’s not out any more than usual dealing with werewolf business (he has spent time with Allison, she knows, but it doesn’t raise any flags with her at all), but the condom box is replaced and steadily depleted.

She wonders if Scott is buying them and Isaac is using them - there’s always an outside chance, given that she now has two teenage boys living under her roof (it was bad enough when Stiles was practically a permanent resident, but now Isaac has nowhere else to go and Stiles’ visits have become less frequent) - and then she twigs.

The reason Scott’s not lying to her when he leaves the house is the person he’s having sex with is right here.

Melissa has no idea how to bring this up - if she even should. They’re being safe, at least, and she hasn’t walked in on anything untoward, so it doesn’t require immediate discussion. But he’s her son, and she wants to be a part of his life. She has to respect his boundaries, though. They’ve had a lot of LGBT positive talks, about not pushing it if someone doesn’t want to talk, about letting people come out at their own pace.

She settles, in the end, for picking up more pamphlets - a wider variety than she’d have got when she still thought it was Allison, and leaving them on his desk.

He comes down for dinner, blushing, without Isaac.

"Mom," he says, looking hesitant. He doesn’t seem to know where to go from there, so she waits patiently.

"Thanks," he says eventually, with a small smile.

She raises her eyebrows. “No problem. Want to talk about it?”

"It’s just… it’s Isaac, y’know?"

"I’m aware," she tells him.

Scott coughs. “Yeah.” He glances up towards the ceiling, where Isaac is no doubt listening in (it’s still weird. Melissa’s working on it.)

"He can come down, if he wants," Melissa tells Scott, even though she knows Isaac is listening. She hears footsteps on the stairs.

"Thanks, Mrs. McCall," he says, and Scott snorts. Isaac has called her Melissa from day one and this is absurd. 

"I made lasagne," she tells them, her son and his - boyfriend? - and turns away, to give them a minute. 

They all tuck in, and Melissa can’t resist, after a minute.

"I thought it was Allison, at first," she says conversationally, and Scott sputters and Isaac’s jaw tightens. She probably shouldn’t be enjoying this as much.

Scott glances sidelong at Isaac, as Melissa watches, and oh boy is her son in deep. She recognises that look from the Allison days. “Allison’s got a lot going on,” he says. “It wasn’t going to work out.”

"Plus," Isaac drawls, "I don’t have any parents to disapprove of you."

Scott flinches, and Melissa doesn’t need to look to know that his hand is covering Isaac’s beneath the table. 

"There’s always Derek," Scott says, and Isaac snorts. 

Melissa eyes them fondly, helps herself to a second serving of lasagne, and heads out on her shift.

What her son gets up to on his own time is none of her business, she decides. After all, she knows all the life threatening parts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [ladywolvs](http://ladywolvs.tumblr.com).


End file.
